


I Don't Think That's Normal (But I Love It)

by FandomStar



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: (i think???), Established Relationship, Historical Accuracy, Jed is mildly confused, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: The first time Jed sees Octavius' bare chest, he's in for a bit of a shock.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	I Don't Think That's Normal (But I Love It)

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's been a hot minute since I posted any Jedtavius fic. Anyway, I think it's Kae from the NATM Discord who's to blame for this. If not them, then Pixie. Those are the two people I can look to if I need to blame a plot bunny on someone!  
> Anyway, I wasn't sure what to rate this, so I went with mature. I don't know how to rate smut! (Though this isn't technically smut)

"What in the blazes are those things?"

Jed had just watched Octavius pull his tunic over his head, and his eyes caught on something on his chest that glimmered in the light. Confused, Octavius looked down at himself.

"They're... piercings," he told Jed. "Few in the diorama have them, but they weren't uncommon."

Trying to calm his body in light of the unexpected spike in his arousal, Jed inhaled deeply. Tentatively, he reached forward to brush against the metal in one of Octavius' nipples. Octavius gasped, making Jed snatch his hand away.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised. "Y'alright?"

Giving him a small nod, Octavius took Jed's hand and placed his palm over a nipple.

"It's just sensitive," Octavius told Jed. "It's quite nice, actually."

Jed passed his thumb over the raised flesh, before asking, "Why'd ya do it?"

"To show strength," Octavius explained, simply, through his sigh at the pressure of the contact. "To pierce one's nipples is a sign of resilience and both physical and mental strength, and it is an act worthy of respect. Many soldiers of my rank and higher have them."

"'s a might strange tradition ya've got," Jed remarked. "Makes a bit o' sense, though."

Octavius rolled his eyes and sarcastically told him boyfriend, "I'm glad to have your approval."

Holding his jaw, Jed kissed Octavius slowly, and allowed himself to have his shirt unbuttoned before shrugging it off his shoulders. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Jed dragged Octavius between his legs to get into a position that made it more comfortable to nuzzle his way down the Roman's chest. When he lapped tongue at one of his nipples with his tongue, a filthy moan was pulled from Octavius' throat, making Jed grin.

_Oh, this was going to be fun!_


End file.
